


(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 五

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419985
Kudos: 2





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 五

在不驚動現場客人的情況下順利抓住老K，孟少飛到達茶館時，已經超出約定時間半小時。

「真的很抱歉，我來晚了。」孟少飛滿臉歉意地看向正喝著白開水的唐毅。後者朝他點個頭，表示打招呼。

「沒事。」

茶館老闆拿起菜單朝兩人走去，笑著對孟少飛打招呼。

「孟警官，今天穿得很可愛喔。」

「謝謝，同事準備的。」

「很少看到你帶朋友來呢。」老闆把兩份菜單分別放到他們面前的桌上。

「嗯，我們都忙工作，沒怎麼約。」

唐毅對於孟少飛居然沒有否認『朋友』這個詞而感到驚訝……他以為他們沒有那麼好，也以為警察會很在意這件事。

他不反感，反而覺得有點開心。

看過菜單後，孟少飛點了壺四季春，而唐毅則點蔗香烏龍茶。

等待茶點送上期間，孟少飛有點尷尬。

「你會介意我剛才……」他指的是老闆說他們兩個是朋友這件事。

「當我朋友這件事會讓你覺得不自在嗎？」唐毅反問。

「不會啊！所以，我們是朋友囉？」

「嗯。」

聽到對方的回答，孟少飛露出大大的笑容。

「衣服很可愛。」

聞言，孟少飛拉起身上的T恤，不可置信地看向唐毅。喜歡可愛東西的茶館老闆會稱讚他不意外，可是連唐毅也這麼說？！

「真的嗎？」

「嗯。」唐毅抿了口白開水，眼帶笑意。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」孟少飛忍不住再次低頭看看身上的衣服。「你的品味好特別。」

此時，老闆端上兩人點的茶水，和一盤做得很精緻的糕點。孟少飛立即將糕點盤推到唐毅面前。

「嚐嚐看，很好吃喔！我來這裡都會點這個。」

唐毅把糕點推回去。「你吃。」

「不吃你會後悔，確定不要嗎？」他插起一塊白色的糕點放進嘴裡，滿足地咀嚼起來。「試試嘛！」

唐毅舉起點心叉插了塊試吃。原本不在晚餐過後吃零食或甜點的抗拒轉變為訝異。淡淡的茶香、微甜不膩的口感讓他覺得不錯。

「好吃吧？」沒有漏看唐毅的表情的孟少飛微笑著。「是隱藏菜單喔。」唐毅點頭表示同意。

用完茶點，唐毅開口借了孟少飛的手機一用。

「你居然真的沒有手機？！」雖然是這麼說，他還是掏出私人手機遞給對方。

唐毅朝孟少飛挑了眉，手指在螢幕上快速按了幾個號碼，接著，他的外套口袋便傳來震動聲。「好了。」

拿回手機的孟少飛發現螢幕停留在通訊軟體的聊天頁面，已經有一張寫著『Hello』的貼圖在上面。新聯絡人正是唐毅。

「謝謝你的招待，」唐毅朝他一笑，然後伸出手。

「不客氣。」孟少飛笑著回握。

……

愉快的夜晚。

孟少飛躺在床上回想稍早之前兩人喝茶時的畫面。

唐毅如果不笑的話看起來很嚴肅，但一旦勾起嘴角，那個笑容是很吸引人的。

很帥，再搭配上那總是不慍不火的舉止與談吐。

濃密的眉毛、高挺的鼻子、好看的嘴唇，以及全身散發出的優雅氣息……與自己簡直是天壤之別。

思及此，孟少飛忍不住皺起眉頭，拉過毯子將自己蓋得嚴實。

他輕嘆一口氣。

原本打算要做個好夢的，但他現在怎麼樣也睡不著。

……

早上七點起床，唐毅便收到一則Line的通知。點開一看，是孟少飛傳來的貼圖，有隻小白熊正晃著手道早。

他回覆一句「早安，孟警官。」傳送後，下床去浴室梳洗。

新的一天，好的開始。

……

「阿飛！」

趙立安已經是第三次喊了對方的名字，卻仍舊沒有得到回應。因為那個搭檔一直盯著手機還蹙著眉。

要不是隊長有事不在、報告已經做完了，看到他這個樣子應該免不了被臭罵一頓吧。

第四次，趙立安用力地拍了他搭檔的桌子，『啪！』的一聲巨響，這一次成功地引起注意，外加一個受到驚嚇的表情。

「趙子你在發什麼瘋啊！」

「誰叫你完全都不理人，怪我囉？」

「所以你叫我有什麼事嗎？」孟少飛沒好氣地道，接著將手機翻到背面蓋在桌上，把視線移回電腦螢幕上的表格。

趙立安拉來他旁邊的椅子坐下，一副神秘兮兮的模樣。  
「你今天是怎樣，心不在焉的！」

「才沒有勒！」

「是嗎、是嗎？明明就有，一直盯著手機皺眉，好像看到噁心圖片那樣。」

孟少飛看了他一眼，也不回答問題，只是將沒做完的表格存檔、關掉電腦，再抓起外套、手機和背包準備走人。

趙立安眼明手快地抓住他的手臂，「欸欸欸，你要去哪啊？」

「回家！」

「齁呦等一下啦！今天組裡有聚餐，來參加吧！」

「好啦約幾點？」

「晚上七點半，在輝容燒烤店門口集合。」趙立安又補了一句：「不見不散喔！」

……

他和唐毅的聊天頁面一直停留在早上八點第三則，也就是最後一則由後者傳送出的訊息。

『早安，孟警官。』

孟少飛會一直皺眉的原因，是因為他正在思考要怎麼回覆比較好。

『今天的天氣很好！』好像有點怪。

『吃飽了嗎？』

呃……

敲敲打打後又整句刪除，一點進展也沒有。

「阿飛。」俊偉拿著啤酒朝他湊了過去，試圖偷偷看同事到底在手機上忙些什麼，但他的反應很快，立即把手機螢幕關掉。「吃飯不專心，你到底在幹麻？」

「沒幹麻。好啦！我們喝酒吧！」

孟少飛決定暫時先不要去想該怎麼回覆這件事。他舉起啤酒，對偵三夥伴們大喊：「乾杯！」

「乾杯！」

大夥們吵吵鬧鬧，大口吃肉、聊天，氣氛非常愉快。孟少飛比別人多了一項，那就是一直注意放在褲子口袋裡的手機的動靜。

因為他期盼對方能夠傳個訊息給他。

……

晚上九點多，洗好澡的唐毅從水氣氤氳的浴室走了出來，邊用毛巾吸去頭髮的水份，邊滑動著手機。

他點開Line的介面，然後打了幾個字，傳送。

『今天過得好嗎？』

一分鐘後，對方就像在等著他的訊息一樣，立刻已讀回覆。

『嗯，晚上有聚餐，現在還在店裡。』還附贈一張擺著燒烤食物的照片。

『如果喝酒的話記得找代駕，或者搭計程車回去。』

『我會的，已經找了計程車。』一張大白熊舉著『我知道了』牌子的貼圖緊接而來。

唐毅勾起嘴角。『那晚安，孟警官。』

『祝你一夜好夢。』

……

一夜好眠的唐毅準時在七點起床，神清氣爽地進到浴室裡打理好自己，換上運動服準備出門。

才剛踏出房間，同樣穿著運動服的李志德已經等在那裡。  
「老闆，我陪你。」

唐毅看了李志德一眼，冷淡地道：「不用。」

「可是老闆你上次才剛遭到襲擊……」

他停下腳步轉過身，只是一個眼神，就讓對方識相地閉上嘴，迅速退到一旁。

……

今天的天氣還不錯，陽光不算燦爛伴隨著舒爽的微風。

唐毅將水瓶放到起始點旁的空地上，做好熱身運動，開始邁開步伐。

他平常都把時間放在工作上，唯有早上七點半到上班時間前的半小時之間能夠運動，而週末則進行其他訓練。

約莫跑了半小時，他發覺有人在他後面跟著自己。

他決定不動聲色，逐漸加快速度。

但是後面的人緊追不捨，甚至越來越靠近。於是唐毅忽然止住腳步，後面的人煞車不及直接撞上他的背。

「齁，唐毅你幹麻突然停下來啦！」

是孟少飛，他正摸著發疼的額頭，蹙眉看著自己。不知道是不是錯覺，他甚至淚眼汪汪的。

「孟警官……你跟在我後面做什麼？」

「跑步啊！」有夠痛的……該不會腫起來了吧？

「你翹班嗎？」他挑眉問道。

孟少飛揉著額頭，沒好氣地回應：「誰翹班，你才翹班勒！我是剛好有工作來這附近，剛好遇到你。」

見孟少飛還在揉額頭，「抬頭，我看看。」唐毅伸手將他的下巴抬了起來，仔細端詳著他的額頭狀況。

有點紅腫。

孟少飛被突來的舉動嚇了一跳，下意識地就想往後退，可是下巴還被人扣住，形成一個有點滑稽的畫面。

「怎麼了？」

「沒、沒事。」

「你需要冰敷一下。」最後唐毅終於放開他，留下一句結論。「下次不要默默地跟在我後面。」

孟少飛嘟囔著，而唐毅沒聽見，轉過身重新調整身體狀況。

「一起跑？」

「好啊！」

他們沿著林間步道跑，期間誰也不讓誰地都加快速度，直到到達河堤旁中段處時，才氣喘吁吁停了下來。

「你鞋帶掉了。」

唐毅向他道謝，然後彎腰綁好鬆掉的鞋帶。但下一秒，他就被孟少飛壓倒在草地上，伴隨著一陣火辣的疼痛。「趴下！」

孟少飛立即將槍拿出來，勉強以斜坡當作掩護，雙眼直盯著對方的動靜——那人似乎不打算就這樣收手，準備等待適當的時機再次動手……

站在上方的槍手鬼鬼祟祟的，原本還瞄準兩人的槍口見有民眾經過，馬上以包包作為掩護收了起來，跑走了。

「你受傷了！」孟少飛重新把槍放回槍套裡，上前查看對方的狀況。剛才他清楚聽見有東西劃破空氣的聲響。

唐毅背後被射偏的空氣槍劃過，衣服破了個洞，留下一道正在泛血的傷口。

「沒事。」處在憤怒狀態的唐毅口氣不太好，他輕輕撞開孟少飛放在他背上的手。

「什麼沒事！我送你回家。」

不想跟對方爭辯……他點頭，讓對方脫下薄外套披在自己身上。

……

和唐國棟通著電話的唐毅正坐在沙發上，裸著上身接受好友為他進行傷口消毒。

「孟警官你能不能不要一直盯著我看啊？」江勁堂將用過的棉花棒放到醫療廢棄物的袋子裡，他抬頭瞄一眼站在旁邊的孟少飛，沒好氣地道。

「我才沒有！」

「喔齁抓到了，明明就有！」

孟少飛撇過視線。「縫好看一點啊江醫師。」

「不勞你費心。」

「孟警官，」掛斷電話，唐毅出聲問道，「你待會不必工作嗎？」

「要啊！那……我先走了。」

江勁堂嫌事少地補了一句。「唐毅在我的巧手之下活得很好。」惹來對方一個白眼。

……

預計要去法國一趟的唐國棟在接到唐毅受傷的消息時，原打算取消後續行程，是唐毅再三保證自己沒大礙才沒從機場趕回來。

孟少飛一走，唐毅便立刻打電話給Jack，交代他調查後續的事。

雖然遠了些，但是他沒漏看槍手的右手無名指和中指各少了一節。

……  
現在是什麼情況？

Jack看著站在門口拉著行李箱的孟警官、孟少飛先生，努力不讓驚訝的表情出現在臉上。

『修但幾勒，現在是怎樣？』

「我說孟警官……」Jack好奇地問道：「您現在這樣，是什麼意思？」

孟少飛只是報以燦爛的笑容。

……

「我記得我沒有向警局申請保護。」啜著熱茶的唐毅抬眸看著站在茶几另一側的孟少飛。

「我知道你不會申請，所以我幫你申請了！」

一旁的Jack臉上依舊帶著微笑，含有看好戲的意味，而李志德則非常生氣。

「說什麼笑話啊！我們黑道居然需要警察的保護？！」李志德說到激動處忍不住提高音量，甚至都要上前抓住孟少飛的衣領。而Jack伸出一隻手擋住他往前。

「放輕鬆啊，德哥。」

「Jack，帶孟警官去客房。」

唐毅話一出，立即引來李志德張嘴抗議，但話都還沒出口，卻因為一記警告的眼神而吞了回去。

「需要什麼，跟Jack說一聲。」

孟少飛喜孜孜地拉著行李跟在Jack後面，準備迎接他的新生活。


End file.
